Pidge’s Period
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Pidge’s a 15 year old human girl in space with all guys and the only other girl is an Altean. So when Pidge gets her monthly visit they get worried.


**Day before**

Pidge wakes up with a trash floof booping her nose.

She smiles "Morning?" She said petting the floof turning on her side.

She hears an alarm go off and rushes out.

Hunk "What's going on?!"

Pidge shrugs as they keep running.

They get to the control room and the rest of the team is there.

Shiro "What's the emergency?"

Allura "I'm unsure of the reason but the alarm has been going off randomly. Coran can't figure it out either."

Pidge sighs "Where's the quiznak is it?"

Coran take her to the thing and she fixes it.

"Marvelous Number 5!!" Coran claps praising the smallest paladin.

The day continues and the paladins are all sitting together in the lounge.

Pidge holds her stomach and groans in pain.

Keith (who's still flying red fight me) "What's wrong Pidge?"

She rolls her eyes "Nothing. I'm fine."

Hunk "Stomach hurt from dinner? Mine sure does. I'm cooking tomorrow!"

Lance nods "You better!"

 **Day 1**

Pidge wakes up grumpy and gets even more annoyed upon realizing she started today.

Annoyed she makes her way to the training room knowing Shiro will kill her if she skips.

And she was right…

Pidge walks into the training room and Shiro crosses his arms.

"Pidge you're la-"

"Shut up I know. Lance isn't even here yet either." Pidge snaps crossing her arms.

Shiro frowns "I don't know _why_ you have attitude right now Pidge. I know you're not a morning person but this is important."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Lance and Keith aren't even here yet. And neither is Hunk."

Shiro rolls his eyes _'Why does Pidge randomly get so sassy?!'_ "Hunk's making us breakfast, Lance and Keith are probably-"

"Doing each other."

"Pidge you're 15."

"You're 6 And a half."

"I'm 26."

"6 and a half. Leap year you quiznaking kid."

Shiro's vain pops "One more rude comment out of you and you're grounded!"

Pidge "You're not my dad Shiro!!"

"I might not be but he and Matt told me to take care of you for them!!!!"

Keith steps between them "Calm down you two."

Lance "Yeah! Arguing over nothing is my and Keith's thing!"

Pidge groans.

Later that day

Allura "What's the matter with Pidge?"

The team looks at each worried about the green paladin.

Shiro "We… don't know.…"

Hunk "She probably stayed up all night working on tech and didn't get much sleep. Remember who she was when she went 4 days without sleeping?"

They all think about to angry girl punching them and when hallucinating they were galra.

Keith "Yeah Pidge will probably be fine tomorrow."

 **Day 2**

Pidge left her room twice to get food and both times she she was slamming everything and yelling.

Shiro "Shouldn't someone talk to her?"

"Thanks for volunteering Shiro!!"

Shiro flinches "I've already died more than once in space I'm not dying again so soon!"

"Fair point but I'm not going!" Lance says hiding himself.

Hunk "Last time I talked to Pidge when she was mad she sent drones on me."

Keith "At least she didn't hack the training robot and put it on level 20 while you were practicing!"

Allura "She swapped my makeup with Lance's and Shiro's…"

Coran "And shut me in my room…"

Shiro "And hacked my arm to play music everytime I activate something."

Lance "She swapped my face mask with that green goop we eat!"

"What's with her?"

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS CLASSIFIED?! I'M ONE OF THE PALIDIANS OF VOLTRON GIVE ME TNE INFORMATION I NEED!!!!"_

They all look at each other and hear pidge yell again.

 _"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU CANT SEND THE VIDEO TO US???? I THINK THE QUIZNAK NOT!!!! YOU HAVE 10 TICKS TO SEND IT BEFORE I HACK INTO YOUR SYSTEM AGAIN!!!!"_

Lance "1-2-3- NOT IT!"

Keith, Allura, Corren, Hunk "NOT IT!!!"

Shiro "Go quiznak yourselves. I'll deal with pidge."

He makes his way to his room while his teammates pray for him.

Shiro gulps and knocks on the door "Hey? Pidge? Can I come in?"

There's a groan from the other side "I'm busy Shiro! Go away leave me alone!!"

Shiro sighs "Pidge… we're worried about you?"

Something hits the door "I SAID GO AWAY!!! I WANNA BE ALONE!!!!!!"

Admitting defeat Shiro sighs "Fine. We're really worried about you."

When she doesn't get a response he leaves.

Pidge opens the door a little and watches him go.

Tears form in her eyes as she throws herself onto her bed.

Day 3

"I'm horrible! I don't deserve to be a paladin! I don't deserve them!!" Pidge cries eating a bag of space chips.

"I should just die! I'm not worthy!! I'll never see Matt or Dad or Mom or anyone from earth again!!!"

There's a quiet knock on her door.

Hunk "Hey? Pidge? Can I come in?"

Pidge sniffles "Did Shiro send you." She snaps.

Hunk "No. I'm worried about you pidge. You okay!"

"I'm fine!!"

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"………yes."

She knows Hunks smiling and he knows she knows.

Hunk "Great. I'll be back with a snack for you."

"Thank you…" she mumbles quietly

Hunk hums making his way to the kitchen to make her her favorite space food.

Shiro comes in when he's about half way done "Any luck?"

Hunk shrugs "I mean I got her to agree to let me make her a snack so that's something?"

Shiro sighs and rubs his temples "Jeez I'm lost. I have no idea what to do for Pidge right now. Matt and Sam didn't tell me anything about what to do when she's like this? I've had similar problems with Keith but its different."

Keith "Shiro what problems did I give you?!"

Shiro looks at him dead in the eye "When we first met you…?"

"…Okay that was one time."

"And you'd randomly pull out knives?"

Keith frowns pulling out a knife "It's for protection."

"There was that time Adam and I took you to a gay pride parade and you-"

A blush spreads across Keith's cheeks "We don't talk about that Shiro!!"

Hunk raises an eyebrow "What happened?"

Shiro chuckles "Well. Keith here-"

Keith punches his older brother/space dad's side "Shut up! We should be worrying about Pidge!"

Lance leans on Keith's shoulder "Yeah she's been weird for a few days now? Are we sure she's okay? Somethings definitely bugging her."

Hunk shrugs "I don't remember her ever acting like this? Not even back at the Garrison?"

Shiro "Maybe she's just Homesick. Or maybe she got in a fight with Matt again?"

Lance nods "Could be. Last time they fought she was moody for 5 Quintents!"

Hunk shrugs finishing the food "I'll try talking to her."

He makes his way back to Pidge's room and knocks quietly.

"Pidge? It's Hunk? I got food? Can I come in??"

After a pause pidge responds "Its open…"

Hunk smiles at the response and opens the door coming in.

Hunk holds out the box of food "You're favorite."

Pidge smiles "Thanks Hunk!" She takes the food and sits crisscrossed on her bed eating happily.

Hunk "Pidge?"

"Hmm?" She looks up with food in her mouth "Mif if gayff hunk!"

Hunk laughs a little and sits done "Pidge can we talk?"

She tilts her head and swallows the food "Did the break something again?"

Hunk nods "Well yes. I'm not sure what but when I was walking over here I heard a loud crash and Coran yell 'Quiznak'…"

Pidge sighs "I'll fix it after I eat. Thanks Hunk. Bye."

"Pidge…"

"What?"

"You doing okay?"

Pidge nods and rolls her eyes "Despite what all of you think, I'm fine. Thanks for the food. Tell them I'll fix what broke in a little."

Hunk stands up and leaves after glancing back at Pidge.

Hunk goes back to the others and sits down "That. Was the most stressful thing I've ever done. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lance "Hunk. What happened. Is she okay? What's wrong with Pidge?"

Hunk sighs "Well she seemed… happy? I mean as happy as she usually is. Pidge let me come into her room so she's feeling a little better at least. She did make me leave but she seems a little better at least?"

An hour later…

All the paladins are training together

Pidge's violent and against Keith.

Let's just say Keith's gonna be blasting MCR and other emo music…

Lance laughs and pulls Keith off the floor.

"Shut up Lance. Get job Pidge? You're getting a lot better with a sword."

Pidge slashes the air while returning her bayard to his original form by her side "Thanks Keith. Let's go again."

Keith sweatdrops "I think it's Lance's turn to fight you…"

Lance smirks and turns his bayard into a sword and Pidge does the same.

Lance "Yeah. I won't go easy on you like Keith did!"

Keith sits down on the steps and watches Lance get his ass handed to him.

Lance does land his share of hit on her with his fist after they both lost their bayards.

Pidge grunts in pain before kicking Lance's gut making him double over in pain before she does the same.

Keith rushes over "You too Okay? Need the healing pods?"

Lance "I'm good. Pidge you?"

Pidge holds her stomach in pain and groaning.

Keith "Pidge what's wrong? Talk to me?"

"I'm just gonna fucken lay here in pain crying for awhile." She days turning into a ball crying.

Keith "Lance go get a healing pod ready."

Pidge "I'm fine. Just… FUCK!!"

Keith picks her up in his arms "We're talking about your language later."

"I'm fucken fine out me the fuck down Keith!!!"

"Nope you need a healing pod."

Pidge "Just take me to my room…"

Keith grits his teeth but seeing her expression he gives in and rubs to her room with her in pain in his arms.

He lays her down on her bed "Pidge?"

She holds her stomach "Can you give me that fucken heating pad?"

Confused Keith does and watches her.

After a moment she sits up.

Keith "Feeling okay?"

She glares at him "Yes because fighting both of you back to back doesn't fucken hurt at all."

Keith nods "That's fair."

Theirs silence between the red and green paladins.

Pidge "Keith you can go now? I'm fucken fine?"

Keith crosses his arms "Why are you upset."

"I'm not upset."

"You're cursing."

"I always do."

"You always say 'quiznak' not 'fuck'."

"It's the same thing you emo."

Keith's vain pops "Pidge. What's wrong. We're all worried."

Pidge starts crying and Keith doesn't know what to do.

Keith "P-Pidge?! I-it's Okay! Just- just tell me what's wrong?!"

Sobbing pidge says "I don't deserve to be a paladin!! I'm worthless!!! I don't deserve you guys!!! I'm so- so sorry for making you guys worry!!!!"

Keith's panicking as his smaller friend cries.

Keith puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Pidge cries into his chest.

Keith rubs her back "It's okay Pidge. You're not worthless. You're valuable and valid. You're an important member off the team. You're the green paladin. Our tech genius. You're the smartest being I've ever met both human and non. Don't say things like that okay Pidge? You're important we all care about you."

Pidge stops crying lets go of his shirt but Keith doesn't let go of her.

"It's okay Pidge. We're all here for you. We need you Pidge. Pidge or Katie. We need you."

She smiles and laughs a little and Keith lets go.

She wipes her eyes "I wasn't expecting that from you Mr. Left-the-team-to-be-edgy Keith Kogane!"

Keith frowns "I left to protect the ones I love! I left to save all of you guys! Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, You, even Coran, the nice and the cow!"

Pidge giggles.

Keith "Pidge…? Have you been having those thoughts the last few Quintents? Is that why you've been moody? And why have you been in so much physical pain? Training?"

Pidge looks at him then looks away blushing slightly "Well it's just that I'm…"

"Huh?"

Pidge shrinks a little "I'm on my period…"

Keith is silent for a moment then starts laughing "Why didn't any of us realize that! Of course you are!"

Pidge blushes and punches him "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Keith "Sorry Pidge. It's just that… you're extremely moody, you're 15, female, and human. It's normal for girls that age to have their periods. It's just funny that that didn't even cross our minds!"

Pidge rolls her eyes "Idiots…"

Keith ruffles her hair "I'll tell the others what's going on so they can stop worrying."

Pidge blushes and grabs his arm "What no!"

"Why? They're really worried?"

"It's embarrassing! It's embarrassing enough to tell you!!"

Keith "To be fair. I'm not the most caring or open person on the team."

"Still. I mean you can tell Allura since she's a girl too but…"

"I'm not sure if Altean's have periods…"

Pidge sighs "Can you just remind the team that I'm a 15 year old human girl?"

Keith nods "Sure thing Pidge. Also. I don't want you thinking those thoughts anymore."

Pidge nods and the emo boy leaves.

Shiro and the rest of them are yelling at Lance in the training room when Keith enters.

Keith "Hey?"

Shiro to Lance "Where's Pidge?! Lance you and Keith beat her up then left?!?! What the quiznak is wrong with you?!?!"

Keith "Guys I have to say something."

Allura to Lance "Pidge has been moody and in pain lately and we still don't know why!! Was it the best choice to fight her?!?!"

Keith "I know the reason."

Hunk to Allura "I got her a little less moody earlier so maybe she's okay?"

Keith "Guys really."

Allura to Hunk "Exactly we were making progress!!"

Keith's vain pops "PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMNIT!!!"

They all look at the annoyed emo boy.

Keith "Geez! I took care of Pidge. Fighting both us did a little damage but she's okay she just wants lay down. I talked to her and asked why she's been in pain and moody. We all completely forgot something. Pidge Gunderson aka Katie Holt is a 15 year old girl from planet earth going through puberty. Remember?"

The boys all freeze then look a little embarrassed.

Shiro "Right I forgot… I haven't actually around many human females other than pidge in years…"

Lance "Considering I have sisters you'd think I'd've remembered!"

Hunk "Right right. Female…"

Allura and Coran are completely lost.

Allura "I'm a female? I don't follow?"

The four human boys look at each other.

Shiro "Humans and Alteans don't develop exactly the same…"

Allura thinks for a moment "Pidge is rather flat chested but I assumed that was because her age?"

Lance "Human girl do develop boobs like Alteans but puberty for humans is different."

Coran "How so?"

They try to explain how puberty works for human girls which confuses and disturbed both Alteans and Coran just leaves. Hunk did too.

Allura "Wait? Humans bleed from there? Both male and female?"

Shiro "Only female."

"But isn't that a sexual reproduction organ?"

"Well yes?"

"I don't follow? If you bleed from there and give birth from there?"

Lance smirks "Hey princess? Want me to show you how human reproduction works?"

Shiro "Lance no."

Lance sulks.

After having to explain how everything on a human works the three boys are extremely embarrassed and Allura is unphased.

Keith's blushing deeply and Lance is smirking at him but also red.

Shiro's rubbing his neck with a faint blush on his cheeks and neck.

Pidge comes into the room and sees them and looks confused "What happened?"

Allura "Pidge!" She walks over and hugs her "They were explaining how humans work and I'm terribly sorry!"

Pidge blushes slightly "Ummm Allura? It's fine?"

Shiro "No no. Pidge it's not fine. You don't get to hide in you're room and make us explain and humans work. Both male and female."

Pidge starts laughing "Oh man! What did I miss you giving Allura the talk?!"

Keith "Basically."

Lance "Pidge you're Satan."

She smirks "Maybe."

Lance *spraying holy water* "Be GonE FO uL T h O T!!!!"

Keith "H-how did you say that…"

They laugh continue like normal.

Pidges period ends a few Quintents later and all's good till the next month…

At least they're being extra nice to her.

Shiro let's her rest more during practice. Hunk cooks her an extra meal. Lance and Keith let her get away with teasing them a little more than usual. Allura's there for her and to girl talk. And Coran's extra careful not to break things so she can develop her own tech and not murder them.

Pidge doesn't exactly love having her period but it's a little less dreadful.

Until she runs out of pads or starts mid battle (was it period blood or blood of they enemy? We may never know)


End file.
